


Quote “Don’t embarrass the mother of my child” in calligraphy

by Cinnamaldeide



Series: #Cinnigraphy [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Calligraphy, Children, Don’t copy to another site, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Revision unrequired, Two Fathers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28669869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamaldeide/pseuds/Cinnamaldeide
Summary: Quote from the 8th chapter of “their beaks not yet turned red” in copperplate script
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: #Cinnigraphy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101176
Kudos: 15





	Quote “Don’t embarrass the mother of my child” in calligraphy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chaparral_crown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaparral_crown/gifts).
  * Inspired by [their beaks not yet turned red](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26277466) by [chaparral_crown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaparral_crown/pseuds/chaparral_crown). 



  


**Author's Note:**

> If you haven’t yet, do yourself a favour and read this fantastic story. Can’t wait for the next update.  
> [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/CinnamaldeideShop/posts/139626857975436) | [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/p/CJ3e3xJFvTp/) | [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/posts/1982721) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Cinnamaldeide/status/1348267803137208322?s=20)  
> [Find me elsewhere](https://cinnamaldeide.carrd.co).


End file.
